sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Danni the Bengal
'-Easy Summary-' Danni Quillen is currently a Student at Spagonia going for a Masters in Theology. He originally was apart of NOVA; a team of civilians with a mission to stop HIVE, but he then left them to lead a more safe life. His family inherits the Gaia Shukushu; an ability in which you can grow tentacles out of ones back to use at one's disposal. He hides his family heritage from most people because of his heritage's incestuous streaks. '-Story-' Danni was raised by his family in the rural district of Apotos. His mother died when he was at a young age because of food poisoning (around 1 to 2 years of him being born). Danni never really had many memories of his mom. When she died she sealed her motherly bond within him to be used in the far future. His father soon remarried after to Darcie. Danni had no problem with her. He actually had more of a bond with Darcie than he had with his biological mom. Danni then grew up normally. Only problems he had at a young age was trivial bullying because of his markings (cause little kids are MEAN).He lived close to the Gaia shrine and his family worshiped Light Gaia. He was always intrigued by gods and started studying them as a habit. His family was deeply connected to Gaia in which his mother's side was related to the Gaia ancestors. He gained the ability to manipulate Gaia energy (mainly dark Gaia Energy). During his growth as a person being connected to Gaia, his Family moved because of a work deal that his father had a chance of taking. They took that chance and moved toward Empire city. His father started working away from home at Meteortech/Meteotech. (Note: in the universe I'm using, Eggman didn't make meteor/meteotech). Danni's family was now living in the suburbs of Empire City and Danni lived there until the age of 18. He had studied hard to go to Spagonia university and he was finally able to go. He moved to Spagonia where he's now studying to get a Masters in Arts in Theology and with that has a Hunter permit (allows him to go to places many normal civilians can't go. Mainly used for research. '-Personality-' Danni is normally a optimistic guy who will quickly change his mood to fit the situation; even if the emotion is fake. He has a strong passion for his friends and is protective his friends get hurt. He normally hold back on others if they diss him because he would normally with an unchecked temper attempt to or beat their ass. When working at something he will try his hardest to accomplish it; even if it means it'll hurt him. If at an advantage in specific cases, Danni will have a sadistic nature towards them to the point of mocking them. He is very passionate about his studies and sparring in which he trains his body to be in peak condition. '-Abilities-' Shukushu: Danni's man ability that he uses are his tentacles; otherwise known as Shukushu. Their power is supplied by his train of thought and the amount of Gaia energy he has supplied within himself. They don't have any bones but they can be cut off to hurt him. They have fast regeneration and can rebuild themselves almost instantly. Depending on one's mind he can morph them into a more thicker shape but that renders him slower. Normal shapes he'll use: Spines, drills, corkscrews Dark Gaia Energy; Energy from the ground itself. He mainly gets it from Dark Gaia monsters, dark energy, and like I said before; the ground itself. Energy looks wispy or like explosions. Her can manipulate it in many ways. Mother's -'Items-' Below is what Danni normally carries with him casually: Umbra Rings: Given to him as a birthday present, the Umbra Rings has three uses to Danni; Warp-Rings, an energy collectors, and as energy sources E-Cube: E stands for Eternal. Acts as an inventory of all things he collects such as weapons, worldly/other-worldly currencies and other stuff MeteoPhone: A Meteortech phone given to him by his dad. Normal phone. that's about it '-Trivia-' * Danni's dreadlock hairstyle is based of Sean Matsuda from the street fighter series * Learned from the Ice Cream vendor how to make Chocolate Chipped Crème Sunday Supremes * currently works at a café in Spagonia * travels constantly * really likes jazz (he plays baritone sax) * also likes sparring * has a tattoo on his back representing Dark Gaia * his best friend is his old friend Damian which is 6 years younger than him * he fishes with his mom * has an assortment of masks that his family has passed down in his apartment * when adventuring or doing easy money jobs he'll his favorite mask: the Shukushu Mask. Hence the name Shukushu man. The name came from when he was is Yamato. Civilians had seen him using his Gaia tentacles. Tentacle means Shukushu * is immune to electricity * Even though he is very smart, he never really understood taxes. He asks his friend to do it for him Category:Cats Category:Characters with Energy powers Category:Bengal Cats Category:True Neutral Category:Spagonia Category:Apotos Category:Incredibly smart Category:Bounty Hunter